VanDread: The Lost Chronicles
by Shadow of the End
Summary: When Hibiki decided to steal a VanGuard, he never realized how much his life would twist around and f*** itself up. M for language. HibikixDita, OCxMeia.
1. Chapter 1

**Vandread: The Lost Chronicles**

**Disclaimer:** You're kidding me, right? I wouldn't go anywhere near this website if I owned VanDread!..... Okay, even _I'll _admit that's a load of... Whatever.

**Chapter 1: It Begins.....**

Several men sat in a large square room with beige walls. They were surrounded by a group of women wearing military uniforms, and pointing lasers set into rings at the three men. One of the men was wearing a long white coat and a black jumpsuit underneath it. He had long, black hair that blocked the entire right side of his face and reached down to his waist. The second wore a light brown military uniform, and had blonde hair covered by a light brown cap. The last was still only a boy. He had short but wild black hair, and he wore an orange jacket and black pants.

"Well, well, well, you sure seem to be in a pickle." Everyone looked around. "Hey. Up here, ladies." Everyone looked up. "Well, you're all pretty damn slow, aren't you?" the man said, still sitting on the ceiling. _'Wait... he's sitting on the ceiling? That's new.....'_

"Umm... I guess I should probably get down now, huh? Okay!" He hit a button on his wrist, flipping so that he landed on his feet. The man had sleek black hair that reached the top of his shoulders in the back, but stopped just below his eyes in the front. He wore black pants held up by a belt, which had a few pouches attached to it. He wore an opened black zip up shirt, showing off his muscular chest and his eight pack abs. On his belt was a katana in a detailed sheath, and a pistol holster with an ancient, but well maintained, "Deagle" pistol. "So, wanna try and cuff me? C'mon, I dare ya." Several women surrounded him, causing him to smile again. "And the fun begins..." The man's dark hair fell over the upper portion of his face as he smiled. He moved quickly, knocking out two of the women before they realized that he had moved. "Come on!!" He yelled, laughing. "C'mon, beat me and I'll acknowledge your superiority and do whatever you want!" He took out several more of them. He jumped up over the women between him and the door, causing the light blue haired woman to tense. "Deal?" He said, standing just barely a couple of inches from her. Upon seeing her still glaring at him, he chuckled. "Well, now, I really like you. My name's Kido Takenara. What's yours?" he said, leaning even closer.

"Get away from me!" she said, punching him in the face. "Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me!" Kido laughed.

"Alrighty then, missy, you got it. One-on-one, you and me. Anything you wanna use, go ahead. If I win, you tell me your name." She turned her face away with a sound of disgust. "If I lose, you can hold us prisoner, kill us, hell, for all I care you can toss us out into space. Sound fair?"

"Of course." The blue-haired woman said, shooting at him. Kido lifted his forearm with a smirk, completely stopping the beam, then darted forward and punched her in the gut, causing her to gasp. He backed off a little, waiting for her to recover, and when she did, he grabbed her wrist when she moved to shoot at him again. She swung her other fist at him, which he caught, then he transferred it to his other hand and removed her ring laser. He inspected it for a moment before shrugging and tossing it to the other long, dark haired man in the room.

"Duero, hold onto that for me, will ya? And no shooting anybody up with it, got it?" Duero chuckled.

"I don't know how to use it."

"Then we're keeping it that way. No experimentation with it either! I promised a fair fight, so we're having a fair fight!" He punched the woman in his grasp in the gut again, and then punched her in the face, sending her through the open door. "C'mon! Fight me! This is painfully easy!" She replied by kicking him in the face, following up with a twist kick to the face, then kicking him between the legs. He gasped and dropped to his knees, holding his crotch. "That was low," He gasped. When his opponent went to kick him again, this time with a flip kick, he grabbed her leg as it neared his chin and slammed her into the ground. She caught herself, however, and spun, bringing her other leg around, only to be caught again, and this time, she was too surprised to prevent being slammed into the floor. She lay there, stunned, with wide eyes. "Goddamn, that hurts like hell... Get up." Kido said when he returned to his feet. She did, and then she launched herself at him. The two exchanged blows for the next ten minutes before Kido swept her legs out from under her, then punched the floor next to her head, creating a hole in the floor about two inches deep. She stared at his fist, and then looked up at him, a hint of fear in her eyes. Kido gave a smirk. "I win," he said in a singsong voice, "Now, you keep your end of the deal." She looked up at him as he crouched over her vulnerable body, and spoke only two words.

"Meia Gisborn." She said, obviously disgusted with herself, then a loud crack could be heard and she curled up in pain with a short cry.

"FUCK!!!" Kido yelled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He said, gently skimming his hands over the areas of her chest that she had grabbed at, stopping when she cried out in pain. "Broken ribs. The force may have carried through to her spine. Her shoulder is going to break in three seconds; her forearm, five. We gotta get her to the sick bay, pronto!" Everyone stared at him, even as Meia's bones were cracking in accordance with his estimates.

"How did you-" Duero started, only to be cut off.

"I'll explain later!" Kido whipped out a frame for a pair of glasses. When he put them on, a screen appeared in each hole. "Shit, internal bleeding, hairline fractures in at least three vertebrae, and a punctured lung. FUCK!!! Dammit, I thought I'd learned to control it!" Kido shook his head as the screens flashed, then vanished. He grabbed Meia, then turned to the women's' leader. "We're going to the sick bay, and then we'll return to our cell as soon as I'm done fixing her up." He turned towards the door. "Dammit, and those were just love taps," He muttered. "I can hardly force myself any gentler. I could easily have killed her with my first strike." Kido sighed, and then hurried out of the room.

"Did he just say that those punches were _love taps?!_" The boy screamed, voicing all their thoughts at once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sick Bay, Men's Portion**

"Put me... down..." Meia gasped. "I don't need your help..." Kido ignored her and set her down on an operating table.

"Don't move, alright?" He said gently, surprising her. "If you move too much, you'll kill yourself. Just let me patch you up." His next comment made her turn red with embarrassment and anger. "Umm... could you take off the upper half of that suit?" Meia moved to slap him, but remembered- rather painfully- that most of her upper body was injured. She settled for glaring at and insulting him.

"Pervert." She wheezed. Kido didn't even blink.

"Not at all." He tapped on the frame of his glasses. "These are X-ray glasses. They show me anything one or two layers below the outer layer of skin. Since your suit is like a second skin, I can only see through that... not that I don't like the view..." He said, a light blush crossing his face.

"Pervert..." Meia said again, turning her head away to hide her own blush. Kido chuckled again.

"If you say so. But I can only just see beyond your true skin now. I was only just barely able to see your ribcage. Take off your suit, and I'll be able to see it more clearly." The ship shuddered as it was hit by an enemy blast. "Well, I guess it's fortunate that I've got this portable comm. unit." He set it up within moments, and then got to work removing the upper portion of her suit. "Keep in mind that this is purely medical in nature, got it?" He activated his glasses again, and then said, "Penetration Level Two." His glasses flashed, and then he smiled. "There we go... Now, let's get to work." Kido sprayed her chest and stomach with a strange can of a substance that completely numbed her ribcage, and then picked up a scalpel. Meia looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Umm... aren't I supposed to be unconscious first?"

"Remember what I just sprayed on your chest?" Meia nodded. "It'll completely stop any bleeding the moment it starts, and numb any pain." Meia still looked uncomfortable. "Hey, at least we probably won't be destroyed by a lack of leadership out there." He said, pointing at the PortCom. "I've set it to the Dreads' frequency." He caught Meia's suspicious glare, and laughed. "You caught me, that's exactly what I was gonna do. But look at me now. I'm using it to help you instead of disabling your fighters. Irony's a cruel bitch. I hope you don't turn out the same way... Oh, well, what happens, happens; we just gotta live with what we've got. Don't you agree?" He moved to start operating after activating the PortCom. "Hey, everybody, don't worry about Meia. She'll still be giving orders... In between insults directed at me... So pay attention to what she's saying when she starts talking, alright? Meia, don't look down here. We can't have you fainting on us." When everyone hesitantly replied positively, Kido smiled, nodded, and bent over Meia and went to work.

"You'd better be working on my ribcage, pervert." Meia muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Little Miss Bitch. I'm saving your life here, you could at least wait until I'm done." He mumbled.

"What was that?!" Meia growled. Kido looked up at her over his glasses.

"I'm saying you should concentrate on directing your subordinates, 'cuz if you don't, I'm not gonna be able to finish fixing your ribs." He said, a hint of warning in his voice. "You wanna know why? 'Cuz neither of us is going to be any more than _vapor_ if you don't pay attention and start giving orders!" Meia and everyone aboard the two adjoined ships stared in shock for a moment, then returned to what they were doing. "Don't worry. Unless the enemy winds up shooting themselves down, you should be able to get out there and help to mop up the last of them." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at everyone's shocked stares. "Pay attention _to the battle!_" He screamed at them. They all quickly complied, refocusing themselves on combat. A few minutes later, Kido finished setting Meia's last broken rib and sprayed something from another can on the incision area.

"What's this stuff?" Meia asked Kido nervously.

"A restorative that I created. I've been testing it on myself. It's pretty much the opposite of what I sprayed on you before, but this stuff also seals up the incision. Perfect for any surgery- it heals it up without leaving a scar behind. Just give it a moment." He watched as the skin closed over the wound, and continued to watch as the flesh underneath knitted itself back together. The moment it finished, he leaned back against the wall, turned away from Meia, and took his glasses off. "Alright, get up and put that suit back on. You distract me more than enough that way; without my glasses, I won't be able to keep from staring." Meia huffed, then quickly put her suit back on. She started to walk by him when she was done, but his voice stopped her. "No more insults? That's a switch." Kido said.

"I have no more to say to a _man_." Meia spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Not even a simple 'Thanks' for the guy who could've easily broken you like a toothpick, but chose instead to give you a fighting chance, and fix you up afterwards? I should've known that women were such ungrateful beings. Not even men are this bad." Kido said. Meia's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that's too bad. If it was up to me, you'd have been dead before you could utter a word." They stood there in the same position for a few seconds before Kido laughed.

"To think that the entire universe is too damn weak to show their true feelings. How pathetic." He laughed as he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and walked past Meia. "Well, I guess that old proverb is true."_You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."_ Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I should probably just be glad you haven't tried to kill me again yet." He walked out the door, still laughing, and walked off towards the hangar, where his Vanguard Type 2 waited. Meia lowered her head.

_'No... He's wrong! I'm not weak! I'm strong! I'm STRONG!'_ Meia thought, clenching her jaw and her fists. "I'll show you who's weak!" She snapped, running out the door and towards the hangar. When she got there, Kido was sitting in his Vanguard, casually gnawing on a toothpick. "So, why aren't you out there already? Too scared?" She taunted. Kido raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll be damned. She actually does have more to say to me, Kamaitachi Yomi." Kido said. His Vanguard hummed loudly, then beeped and a screen appeared in front of him. He looked at it and sighed. "I guess you're right. I probably should get out there and help out. Alright, let's go." The Vanguard beeped, and then the chest plate closed in front of him. It stood, turned around and blasted out of the hangar, leaving behind a very confused and dumbfounded Meia. She shook her head and jumped into her Dread.

_'I feel a headache coming on.....'_ She thought as she launched out behind him to see him moving around the battlefield almost impossibly skillfully. "What the hell...?"

"So, still think I'm scared, Little Miss Bitch?" Kido said as he blasted another cluster of enemies to pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my..." The female Captain breathed. "What is that? Somebody scan that new machine. Find out anything you can about it." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Hey, young man!" She called to the sick bay. "Are you done in there yet? We need Meia to get back out there!"

"She already is, Captain! She's just too busy watching the show to do anything." Kido responded, his face appearing on the communication monitor. "Isn't that right, Little Miss Bitch?" He laughed.

"If you don't stop calling me that, I'm going to blow you to pieces. Understand?" Meia said, her face appearing on the monitor as well. Kido laughed even harder.

"I'll stop calling you that when you give me a reason to call you something else." Kido said, causing Meia to growl.

"Well, I guess things are going to get more hectic around here." The Captain sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hoooooooo boy..... My imagination has way too damn much material right now. It's going nuts! Tell me what you liked! And _PLEASE_ don't bitch at me like, 'You aren't treating Meia right' or 'You ruined the fic because Meia got beat up.' I'll completely block and ignore you if you do, cuz that's just irritating, and the Meia bashing shouldn't last beyond chapter two or three, alright? If you can't last that long, then get lost, ya prick. I'll tell you right now that Meia's one of my favorite VanDread characters, so I've got a reason for beating her up like this.

And on another note, I know that there's mostly dialogue in this chapter. If you find that to be problems, then I apologize- I'm currently working on fixing that. If you don't, well... I apologize anyway, for the same reason. I'm trying to lessen the amount of dialogue in my Fics, but it might take awhile to get it right. Please bear with me until then!

All in all, though, any changes will take awhile to implement because of internet access problems, as all of my Mysterious Familiars readers will confirm. Oh, and I should have the latest Mysterious Familiars chapter up by now- if it's not up yet, I'm working on getting it up, or I'm re-editing it for the umpteenth time. It should've shown up before this new story did- if not, then FFNet is being crazy again. PM me, and I'll try to post it again. L8rz!


	2. Chapter 2

**VanDread: The Lost Chronicles**

**Disclaimer:** See Above... Okay, seriously. Take a look at the previous chapter. I'm not giving you another- it's annoying.

**Chapter Two: A New Enemy**

"Well, we won't get too far, under conditions like these..." The women's Captain, Magno, sighed as their ship was hit once again by enemy weapons fire.

"Hey! Take these things off me! How do you expect me to do anything with them on?" Hibiki called through the comm system. Magno looked at him, then turned to Buzam, her second in command.

"What's he talking about?"

"Please, leave this to me." she said to Magno, then turned back to the screen. "What do you plan to do?" She asked Hibiki.

"I've decided I'm going to help you fight!" He said. Buzam laughed.

"Help us fight? _You?_" She asked, amused.

"I know I'm a loser; I'm totally uncool. Believe me, I know that's not who I want to be anymore!" Hibiki declared.

"Is this a man's nature, or are you just being defiant?" Buzam tossed casually back at him. Hibiki shook his head.

"NO!" he yelled. "That's not what it's about right now! It's so I can become stronger, and, more importantly, so I can prove my existence!" Buzam chuckled and hit a button on a remote. Hibiki watched as the handcuffs around his wrists opened and fell off. He clenched his fist and smiled.

"Alright! You won't regret this!" He said as he turned and ran towards the hangar.

* * *

"Uhh, Meia? How much longer is that man gonna have you in there? It's getting more difficult to defend ourselves against these enemies!" The blonde haired woman, Jura, asked. Meia rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost done. Give me another couple of minutes or so," Kido replied. "She'll be back up and ready to go soon. Just hang in there and survive until then." He said, then looked at his watch when it beeped. "Well, well, he's going out. The fool," He said to himself. "Hey, ladies, you've got someone coming out to give you a hand. No idea if he'll be of any use, though." As soon as he finished talking, a yellow speck appeared on Kido's monitor, along with a scream of exhilaration, which morphed into a scream of fear as the strange enemies started to focus on the VanGuard. "Oh, boy... There he goes. Try not to screw this up, Hibiki." The VanGuard started moving more fluidly, and even managed to punch one of the enemies, shattering it. They heard Hibiki's voice a few moments later.

"Okay, you guys're good, I'll give ya that..." he said dizzily. He shook his head to clear it, then prepared to attack again. "But I'm starting to get the hang of this, too. Here ya go! _LIGHTNING FIST!_" he cried out, making his machine throw a punch, which caused... absolutely nothing. Four of the enemy robots surrounded and shot him, causing an explosion. Everyone on board the ship palmed their foreheads.

"Hibiki, what the hell! That right there qualifies as 'screwing this up,' you idiot!" Kido yelled into the comm. Hibiki coughed.

"Dammit, I've got no ammo!" he said to himself. "Alright, then, _take this_!" Hibiki said, drawing his sword. He shot at a cluster of enemies and slashed them all apart, before moving on to the next cluster. Kido finished up, and he and Meia went to the hangar and launched out.

* * *

"Hmm, this kid is simply amazing. Go for it, Hibiki!" Kido cheered, tearing apart the small attack robots, as Hibiki charged straight at the main enemy ship. He saw a flash of blue following Hibiki, which closer inspection revealed to be the redheaded girl's Dread.

"Dita, fall back!" Meia ordered.

"Don't worry; Mr. Alien is definitely going to get us through this!" Dita replied. Kido watched as Hibiki's VanGuard and Dita's blue Dread approached the large ship. They continued until Hibiki was stopped by a group of battle mechs, and a series of strange orange spikes shot out of the opening on the ship. Kido screamed at them.

"GET THE HELL-" Before he could finish, the spikes hit the VanGuard and there was an explosion that engulfed it and Dita's Dread. Kido bowed his head, even as the remaining enemies continued shooting him. "Dammit... I shouldn't have encouraged him. I should've stopped him instead."

"Oh, that little fool..." Jura said sadly. Suddenly there was a loud beep over all the comm channels from Kamaitachi Yomi.

"Not now, Kama... I'm feeling too guilty for a wisecrack about the mortality of mankind right now," Kido said before he heard everyone else gasp.

"What's that?"

* * *

A large blue humanoid robot reached out of the flames of the explosion and broke off some of the spikes, then launched at the enemy ship, which quickly closed.

"Oh no you don't!" Hibiki growled. He forced it back open, then the two large crystalline laser cannon spikes hanging down his mech's back flipped over his shoulders. They started to glow, starting from the back. A few moments after the glow reached the front, there was a flash and the enemy ship bulged, before a laser beam tore its way out the back. The enemy ship exploded, and Kido whistled.

"Shit, kid, that was nice. You gotta teach me that trick."

* * *

Hibiki sighed. _'I made it... Heh, I finally made it!'_ he thought before realizing that his hand felt strange. He looked and saw two sets of fingers- his hand on top of the redheaded girl's. "Ack! What the hell is this? What's going on here?" Hibiki said, bewildered, even as the girl leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"I just knew that Mr. Alien would protect us..." she said with a contented sigh. Hibiki kept freaking out.

"Is this the proof of my existence? What the fuck!" he said, hyperventilating. He heard Kido cracking up over the comm link. "What the hell is so funny? This isn't right!" Kido laughed harder still.

"That's not what the Paksis and Dita think!" Kido screamed through his laughter.

"Wait, help me out, here!" Hibiki pleaded. Kido snickered.

"Sorry, getting others out of sticky situations isn't my forte. You're on your own, kid." Kido said, cracking up again as he sped back to their ship. Hibiki whimpered.

* * *

"It was so _unsettling!_ My friends were falling one after the other, and pretty soon, I was the only one left. I thought, it'd be easier to just die here. But I knew that it was my duty as a soldier to live on and retake this ship from the women! Now, fate has provided me with three allies, whaddya say?" Bart was saying later on. Kido chuckled disbelievingly.

"You're so full of it, Garsus. I can smell a lie from you before you even speak it. You're a horrible liar." Kido said.

"C'mon, I talked my way out of getting stuck in here for awhile. I'd say I'm a pretty good talker." Bart said.

"That's all you are. From what I hear, you suck at almost everything else."

"Yeah, yeah, real nice. But anyways, what the hell's with that VanGuard? Why'd it combine with a Mejarian fighter?" Bart said, turning his attention towards Hibiki. Hibiki glared at him.

"How the hell would I know?" he snapped. "And before that, why'd you hit me? I oughta kick your ass!" Bart held up his hands pleadingly.

"He-hey, calm down, now, I was just thinking of your best interests!" Bart pleaded.

"Will you just shut up? There's already too much hot air in here." Hibiki retorted. Kido and Duero looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He's only worried, Hibiki." Kido said. Duero nodded.

"That's right. He's just trying to keep his mind off of the current situation with conversation. Try to forgive him." Duero said. Bart turned back to Duero and Kido.

"You guys are really smart. You must be among the Elite. C'mon, whaddya say, guys? With your brains, your strength, and my superior speaking abilities, we'd easily take the women!" Bart said excitedly. He stiffened when some women led by Buzam came to the cell.

"Is that so?" Buzam said. Kido laughed.

"Busted, man! You should really pay more attention to what's around you."

Bart turned, sweating. "Oh, we were just tossing jokes around, ya know?"

"Oh, really? Tell me a few of your jokes. You'll come with me, right?" Buzam said.

"Of course! I'll gladly go with you, as long as it's of a social nature!" Bart agreed, sweating profusely.

"Heh. Have fun, buddy. Try to come back with all of your innards." Kido cracked.

"You're not helping..." Bart groaned. Kido smiled cheekily.

"I know."

* * *

About five minutes after Bart was taken out of the brig, the ship rumbled and shook, throwing Hibiki, Duero, and Kido to the floor.

"Guess Mister Garsus is busy." Kido muttered. Surprisingly, Hibiki didn't make a sound. "Hey, Hibiki, you alright?" Kido asked. "Hey, runt!" He said when he got no reply. "Shorty, wake up!" he said when Hibiki stayed silent. Hibiki shot awake.

"Who the hell just called me 'Shorty?'" he demanded. Kido blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said, putting his 'WTF?' face on. "Are you sure that you didn't just hear it in your sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. I am pretty tired," Hibiki yawned. "That may be- HEY, WHAT THE HELL! Don't try to mislead me!" He yelled. Kido laughed.

"Well, well, well. Seems to me like you're actually halfway intelligent, Hibiki." he said. Hibiki growled.

"I'm too damn tired to be snide right now. Leave me alone and let me sleep. Okay?" he said, his voice confirming his tiredness.

"Yeah, sure. Go to sleep and miss all the fun." Kido replied.

* * *

"Your name is Duero, correct?" At the sound of her voice, the three men looked up. "You're a doctor?" Duero nodded. "It's your turn. Come with me."

After Duero and the women's commander left, Kido sat next to Hibiki.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Why'd you have that huge red mark on your face earlier? What happened?" Kido asked. Hibiki glared at him.

"I wanted to see what they kept in those huge pockets of theirs."

"Please don't tell me that you checked their chest or ass pockets." When Hibiki looked away and didn't respond, Kido laughed. "Dude, I can't believe..." Hibiki clenched his jaw. "That you managed to cop a feel and survive! I mean, seriously! Nowadays, it'd be damn near impossible to survive an attack by women itself. But to survive an attack _and_ survive copping a feel, both in the same day? You would be a _god_ if you were in this situation on Earth!" Kido said, laughing madly. Hibiki looked at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Kido stopped and looked at him oddly. "What?" Kido shook his head and shrugged.

"Meh, whatever. Say, any of them got your eye? That blonde one's kinda pretty, but I gotta say that the blue-haired one takes the cake. I mean, seriously. To be confident in yourself to the point of being willing to fight the guy who-" Hibiki cut him off.

"Is it just me, or is it heating up in here?" he asked.

"You know, now that you mention it, the temperature does feel like it's going up..." Kido said thoughtfully.

**A Few Hours Later**

Kido sat against the wall, shirt around his wrists, as Hibiki laid stretched out on the floor, nearly naked.

"Y'know..." Kido said, "I really don't think you should have all of your clothes off like that. It's kinda inappropriate when there are women around." Hibiki scoffed.

"Who cares? It's hot. I'm gonna do whatever I want to in order to cool down. Got a problem with it?" Hibiki challenged him. Kido shrugged.

"Not really. But it's easier to infect you with a skin-absorbed toxin, if they want to. Just relax, it's not like they might've covered the cell in it before they put us in here." Kido said casually.

"Yeah, right." Hibiki said, rolling his eyes.

"He may be right, you know." Hibiki jumped, looking back at the door to the cell.

"So, it's our turn, is that right?" Hibiki said defiantly.

"Actually, I've got a favor to ask you." Buzam said. Kido chuckled.

"Ask away, O beauteous maid. You ask and we shall comply- within reason, of course." Kido said, making Buzam laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you fool. We need you to go and retrieve a pair of our crewmembers who were left behind." Kido hummed.

"I thought you had your Dreads. And what about contacting them? Also, if they were out there, why can't they just come back? What's really going on?" Kido asked. "Why do you need us?" Buzam smiled.

"So, you're among the Elite, as well? Very well. Our Dreads are currently unable to launch, and the nebula we're in is greatly reducing the effective range of our communications systems. Your VanGuards should still be able to launch, so we need you to go out, find them, and lead them back because none of us know how to operate them. That enough info for you?" Kido grinned.

"Plenty. Hibiki, you gonna get dressed, or soak up some more heat?"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's that. sorry about the Chapter Blitz, but I just got back online. YAY!

Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
